La Petite Fée Verte
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Fye peut se montrer très convaincant quand il est ivre...et puis ce n'est pas Kurogané qui va dire non, si ? lemon, PWP


**Titre : La Petite Fée Verte**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Pairing : KuroxFye**

**Rating : M**

**Notes : Ceci est un one-shot yaoi PWP. Cela veut dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de scénario, et que c'est juste un lemon très légèrement ornementé. Vraiment très légèrement '.**

**A part ça, oui, le titre; c'est une référence à l'absinthe, un spiritueux (alcool, si vous préférez) de couleur vert pâle interdit en France, car pouvant provoquer des crises de délirium aigüe. Cet boisson est aussi appellée "la petite fée verte".**

**Cette fic se déroule après l'action de Tokyo...**

* * *

- Tiens, avale-moi ça, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un truc qui te fera oublier tous tes problèmes mon pote.

…

Allongé dans son lit, il se masturbait frénétiquement. Son imagination lui avait presque permis d'atteindre le nirvana lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

Bloquant l'orgasme sur le point de le submerger, il reprit une inspiration, doucement, et demanda « Qui c'est ? »

- Faaaaay ! Je peux entrer ?

Kurogané maudit le magicien dans sa tête. Un dilemme se posait : lui dire de s'en aller en espérant rattraper son orgasme désormais perdu, ou dissimuler les preuves de son activité nocturne et aller ouvrir.

Bah de toutes façons, c'était foutu pour ce soir.

- J'arrive…

Le ninja se leva donc, recouvrit les draps sans dessus dessous avec la couette, reboutonna son pantalon, et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit.

- Bonsoiiiiiir ! S'exclama le blondinet.

Sans autre forme de procès, il sauta au cou de Kurogané et l'embrassa fougueusement.

L'autre, d'abord surpris, mis quelques secondes à réagir, le temps que Fye darde la langue dans sa bouche; enfin, il se remit de son étonnement et plaqua violemment le magicien contre le mur.

- Hèèèè, qu'est-ce qui te prend, t'es devenu fou ?

- Mmmmm, pas du tout Kuro-chan. C'est juste que tu me manquais trop.

Le ninja s'écarta, le regard soupçonneux.

- T'as bu ou quoi ?

Fye prit un air sérieux.

- Tu crois que je peux pas t'aimer quand je suis sobre ?

Les yeux rouges de Kurogané s'écarquillèrent.

- Heiiiiin ?!

- Je t'aiiiiiime, je t'aime mon Kuro-chan ! Embrasse-moi encore ! Fit le magicien en se rapprochant, les bras tendus.

L'autre recula encore, suspicieux.

- Attend une minute. Je ne t'ai pas embrassé, c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus.

- Je peux t'embrasser plus bas si tu veux…proposa le blond, avec un air entendu.

- Q-Quoi ?! Certainement pas !! S'écria le ninja, rosissant légèrement.

- Parce que tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Ajouta Fye, le regard plongé dans celui de Kurogané.

Puis il descendit lentement, comme une caresse, pour s'arrêter sur un point bien précis de son anatomie.

Kurogané suivit son regard et baissa les yeux; il s'aperçut alors de son érection, qui formait une bosse entre ses jambes.

Là, il rougit et battit encore en retraite; mais Fye, vif comme l'éclair, se blottit contre son torse, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre contre le rebord du lit, et ainsi, il tomba assis.

Le blondinet posa sa tête au coin de son cou et s'y frotta en ronronnant. Le ninja sentit néanmoins sa main, beaucoup moins sage, qui se posait sur sa cuisse pour remonter à son entrejambe.

Avant qu'il ait pu le chasser, le magicien fit diversion en déposant un tendre baiser dans le creux sous son oreille, puis d'autres un peu mouillés dans sa nuque.

Kurogané sentit malgré lui le plaisir l'envahir; c'était doux. Et au moins il ne lui faisait plus la gueule.

Timidement, il le prit entre ses bras. Dès qu'il eut fait cela, Fye poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

- Je savais bien qu'on en arriverait là. Dit-il sur un ton à la fois mélancolique et excité.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Marmonna Kurogané, dans un dernier sursaut de conscience.

- Peut-être. Mais cette envie, je l'ai depuis un certain temps déjà. Pas toi ? Lâcha Fye.

Le ninja prit le temps de réfléchir.

- J'ai besoin de toi. Murmura le magicien.

- Alors déshabille-toi. Souffla le brun, sentant le désir prendre le pas sur la raison.

- Fais le toi-même, répliqua le blond en pouffant dans sa main.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le ninja roula sur le côté, forçant Fye à s'allonger sur le dos.

Celui-ci se mit à glousser en écartant les jambes et sourit, provocateur.

- Est-ce que tu vas me baiser ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Répondit Kurogané en retirant le pantalon de son partenaire.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

A cette question , le ninja ne répondit rien, se contentant de déboutonner la chemise de Fye, mais ses doigts tremblaient.

- Allez quoi, dis-le ! Geignit le blondinet.

- Pas envie ! Grogna l'autre d'une voix rauque en enlevant son propre pantalon.

Le magicien l'observa en silence. Le brun se rapprocha, le visage concentré, se baissa sur lui, s'allongea. Il était toujours en érection.

Fye gémit, alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait. Ça l'énerva. Rageusement, il emprisonna ses lèvres sur les siennes; les mains du blondinet se portèrent à son dos, mais il les repoussa, enserrant ses poignets de sa poigne de fer, tandis que ses lèvres se perdaient sur le menton puis sur le cou.

Le magicien essaya de se redresser.

- Laisse-m…

D'un baiser, il le fit taire à nouveau, le plaquant derechef contre la couette. Le baiser dura, dura.

Puis brusquement, Kurogané se détacha, laissant Fye reprendre son souffle. Pendant ce temps, le ninja baisa le coin de sa bouche, un peu humide de salive. Ensuite il chuchota à son oreille :

- C'est ta dernière chance. Je vais te prendre ici et maintenant, à moins que tu ne t'y oppose, mais rappelle-toi que c'est toi qui est venu à moi.

Le blondinet reprit péniblement sa respiration, puis articula :

- Ce que je veux, c'est toi. Peut-être que c'est ma dernière chance. Demain, ce sera fini. Mais maintenant, je veux t'avoir en moi. Je veux te sentir au fond de moi; dans tous les pores de ma peau; je veux ton odeur sur moi, ta peau chaude, ta force…et ton sang.

Kurogané lui caressa la joue, prenant garde de ne pas déplacer le bandeau qui dissimulait sa semi-cécité.

- Je te préviens que je ne pourrais pas toujours me retenir, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Fye hocha la tête tout en déglutissant.

- C'est-ce que je veux.

Le ninja relâcha ses poignets, et porta ses mains à ses hanches. Il baissa la tête et commença à lécher sa poitrine, titillant de la langue ses tétons. Le blond gémit et prit la tête de Kurogané, laissant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Celui-ci sentit des frissons lui parcourir le cuir chevelu; il descendit jusqu'au nombril qu'il entreprit de nettoyer de la langue; puis lentement, il suivit le tracé de poils qui menait à l'extase.

Hésitant, il embrassa craintivement le sexe dressé de son partenaire, mais en fait il ne savait pas comment faire.

Finalement, il abandonna l'idée et remonta soudainement en vis-à-vis avec Fye. Ce dernier contempla le fond de ses yeux.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda le magicien.

Kurogané détourna le regard, quand tout à coup, il sentit des mains se porter à son entrejambe.

- Hmmmm, tu es déjà raide comme une trique. Remarqua langoureusement le mage.

- Et c'est avec ça que je vais te faire mal. Marmonna le brun, le regard dirigé ailleurs, un brin de regret dans la voix.

Les mains sur son sexe se crispèrent, provoquant une brusque convulsion , prémisse du plaisir à venir.

- Et alors, et si c'était ce que je veux…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car le ninja s'était positionné, et une seconde plus tard, il le pénétrait d'un coup de rein puissant.

Le frêle blondinet se cambra. Le brun s'enfonça plus en lui, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient quasi frénétique; ses mains s'étaient logées dans les cheveux de Fye, mais les ondulations de son corps suffisait à les exciter, peaux collantes de sueur, peau épicée contre peau de pêche.

Le magicien cria, cria encore. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de son amant; lorsque celui-ci s'en rendit compte, il frémit, mais continua sa tâche.

Le blond ferma les yeux; la douleur était gênante, mais la gêne était un délice; et un supplice. Kurogané le sodomisait brutalement, comme une invasion barbare, et à sec en plus; mais les sensations étaient ultra pures, sûrement en partie à cause de la drogue. A chaque coups de rein, il se sentait un peu plus enfoncé dans le matelas, mais pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être libéré. C'était exactement comme cela qu'il avait espérer qu'ils passeraient à l'acte….

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Kurogané…

Haletant, le ninja s'arrêta de le besogner et riva son regard brûlant au sien.

- Biensûr. Jamais je n'aurais pu sinon. Déclara-t-il avec passion.

Sans qu'il sache comment, peut-être à une certaine expression, peut-être à une lueur innocente dans son regard, Fye devina brutalement la raison du trouble qui taraudait son ninja d'amant depuis le début.

Il éclata de rire, malgré la situation.

- Tu es vierge ? J'arrive pas à le croire ! Ha ha !

Pour toute réponse à cette nouvelle provocation, Kurogané donna un coup plus fort que les autres. Cette fois le magicien ouvrit grand son unique œil cobalt et lâcha un cri inarticulé tandis que tout son corps était parcourut d'un long frisson de plaisir orgasmique.

Le cri déclencha également l'orgasme de Kurogané, qui éjacula,les dents serrées, avant de se retirer. Il s'effondra à côté du blondinet, la respiration irrégulière.

Plus maintenant. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Fye rit. L'effet de la drogue n'était toujours pas dissipé. Il se sentait euphorique, mais il ne savait pas si c'était la faute à ce qu'il avait pris au bar ou à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il allait faire, lorsqu'il aurait repris ses esprits. Il se demanda vaguement s'ils avaient bien fait de faire ça la veille de la finale du tournoi d'échec. Mais il en avait eu tellement besoin, après tous les évènements qui l'avaient frappés ces derniers temps.

- Kuro-chan ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en indiquant les griffures sur le dos de son partenaire.

Ce dernier hocha la tête lentement.

Alors Fye entreprit de lécher le sang qui s'écoulait des plaies. On verra bien demain. Et pour l'heure, il pria pour que ses esprits ne lui reviennent pas avant le matin.


End file.
